


Vibrator

by Rhaps0dy



Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [9]
Category: The Masturbation Diaries
Genre: Girl - Freeform, Massage, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Other, Porn, Vibrators, Video, sexual arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What she also used in her masturbating life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrator

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second work posted today, I've been wanting to post the previous chapter and this one, since forever, but I just couldn't get down to writing it. They are both quite short, pardon me, because when I thought of it, I actually had a lot of things to write, but after so long, I kind of forgot what I intended to write in the first place. If I remember, I will update. Hahaha. I wrote out some other more graphic ones, but this 2 comes first. Hahaha, I hope you like them!!

Her mom received a massager as a gift, at first she tried massaging her leg muscles with it, to know just how it helps relax the muscles but there seemed to be no effect. Besides that, it felt weird and not comfortable at all to massage with, so she didn't use it afterwards. That was until she came about to know vibrators. She doesn't remember exactly what made her start doing it, but it was out of curiosity that she did it. Instead of using the massager to massage her leg, arm or back, she used it to masturbate. She got the idea most probably from the videos she watched or stuff she read, but she wanted to try it out, how it really feels, is it as good as they make it out to be. So she tried it out when no one was home. She plugged it in and sat on a wooden chair in front of the computer. She on-ed it and found that it felt ok. There were different modes so she pressed it to try the different intensity and speed.

It needed quite a few minutes of using it to actually get aroused, and at the same time, it took only a short moment only, for her to reach her high. She placed the head of the massager on her clitoris, of course she was wearing pants, and on-ed it, while holding the neck of it. She moved it in circular motions, and even sat slouched, with her legs spread open for easier access to her clitoris. It felt weird really, it took some getting used to. She could only use it for when she wants quick release, as the massager's use cannot be prolonged, because it is TOO intense. When she uses it for quite a few minutes on her genitals, the places hit by the massager tend to get itchy sometimes because the cells in it are being massaged into activeness. Also, her clitoris would get too sensitive for extended stimulation, it would hurt and feel bad if she did it more than once. She uses the massager while watching erotic videos.

 

She has used the massager a few times when she felt really aroused, and every time the feeling on her clitoris would be really intense. But after the high, she would always straight away have to stop because she no longer feels aroused, and also because her clitoris becomes super sensitive, and it would feel a little pain from getting stimulated by the massager.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope I have time to continue writing those that I want to write, I already started on them, but who knows when I will finish. :'D


End file.
